


Разумный подход

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Получив мячом по голове, Кагами начинает замечать странные вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разумный подход

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ОТП-wars 2.0 для команды Кагами/Кисе

Мяч летит Кагами прямо в голову. Передачи у Фурихаты в последнее время выходят сильными, а вот над точностью еще работать и работать. Увернуться Кагами никак не успевает.

В первую после удара секунду мир подозрительно затихает, да и похож становится на мешанину размытых, мелькающих туда-сюда пятен. Постепенно пятна оформляются обратно в перепуганных, то и дело разевающих рты сокомандников, но что они говорят, Кагами по-прежнему не слышит. Чтобы показать, что все нормально, Кагами улыбается, и в этот момент звуки обрушиваются на него лавиной; возгласы и вопросы сливаются в сплошной белый шум, от которого так трещит голова, что Кагами приходится зажать уши ладонями. «Замолчите-замолчите-замолчите», — просит он мысленно, и неожиданно все правда затыкаются.

— Сам можешь встать? — наклоняется к нему Хьюга.

Кагами кивает, но Митобе протягивает ему руку и помогает подняться.

Пол до сих пор покачивается, норовя поменяться местами с потолком, но пугать всех еще сильнее Кагами не хочется, поэтому он как можно увереннее проходит к скамейке. Рико тут же принимается внимательно разглядывать его лицо; Фурихата позади нее переминается с ноги на ногу с таким виноватым видом, что Кагами становится неловко. Словно почувствовав это, Фурихата тут же отворачивается.

— Тебе срочно нужно к врачу, — заявляет Рико, и Кагами кивает, даже не думая спорить.

— Я тебя провожу, Кагами-кун, — говорит Куроко.

И с этим Кагами тоже не спорит.

***

Врач занят с членом клуба кендо, повредившим на тренировке руку; приходится ждать. С каждой минутой Кагами становится все лучше, голова уже практически не болит, и мир больше не раскачивается угрожающе перед глазами. Кажется, что после глотка минералки все станет совсем хорошо, но идти за ней лень.

— Схожу к автомату, — говорит вдруг Куроко. — Тебе не купить воды?

Кагами вздрагивает, но сразу улыбается: очень уж удачное совпадение.

— Купи, — кивает он. — И шоколадный батончик прихвати.

Куроко мгновенно смывается, и очередь Кагами подходит через минуту.

Врач тщательно его осматривает, отправляет на рентген и говорит, что есть подозрение на легкое сотрясение мозга, но, впрочем, если состояние не ухудшится, вернуться к тренировкам будет можно уже через несколько дней. Кагами это радует, во время приема он только и думал о том, чтобы травма не оказалась слишком серьезной.

— Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, — говорит Куроко по пути домой. — Поэтому «Маджи-бургер» — не самая удачная идея.

— Мне нужно больше отдыхать, — соглашается Кагами. — Поэтому лучше я поем там, чем буду готовить обед дома.

В кафе Куроко усаживает его за столик, а сам идет занимать очередь. Рядом примостилась стайка младшеклассниц, шумно обсуждающих новый сингл популярной группы. Когда они в третий раз ставят песню на смартфоне, голова у Кагами едва не взрывается. Девчонки болтают, ни на кого не обращая внимания, а Кагами думает, что это не слишком-то воспитанно — включать музыку в общественном месте, да еще и на такой громкости. Может, в любой другой момент он бы и не заметил, но сейчас ему хочется только одного — тишины. Он уже собирается попросить девчонок вести себя потише, когда те поднимаются из-за стола.

— Миюки-чан, ты даже не доела, — говорит одна из них.

— И правильно, — отвечает другая. — Нужно беречь фигуру, поэтому мы с Миюки съедаем теперь по половине порции.

— С сегодняшнего дня? — усмехается первая, и девчонки гурьбой двигают к выходу.

Кагами изумленно провожает их взглядом; головная боль тут же проходит, но ощущение остается странное.

— Что-то случилось, Кагами-кун? Стало хуже? — Куроко ставит поднос на стол, садится напротив и внимательно смотрит Кагами в лицо.

— Нормально все, — он мотает головой и принимается разворачивать бургер. Еще одно приятное совпадение, только и всего. Бывает.

— Это хорошо. А то Фурихата-кун уже несколько раз писал мне, все ли с тобой в порядке. Он очень переживает.

Куроко рассеянно вертит в руках салфетку, и Кагами невольно вспоминает виденную недавно по телевизору передачу про оригами. Там из салфеток делали животных, птиц и цветы. Куроко, конечно, не до цветов; он просто тоже волнуется не меньше Фурихаты.

— Все со мной в порядке, — ободряюще улыбается Кагами. — Завтра уже буду тренироваться.

Куроко робко улыбается в ответ и переводит разговор на грядущие тесты. Тема не из приятных, потому что Кагами как обычно не готов, но это все же лучше, чем обсуждать травмы.

Поев и убедившись, что только чудо поможет ему не провалить физику, Кагами начинает собираться и цепляется взглядом за бумажную розу, которую Куроко поставил между солонкой и перечницей.

Кагами застывает, уставившись на Куроко; тот невозмутимо складывает весь оставшийся после них мусор на поднос. До последней обертки от бургера ему пришлось бы тянуться через весь стол, Кагами бы так стараться не стал.

Куроко мажет взглядом по обертке и смотрит на Кагами:

— Идем?

— Идем.

Странный холодок щекочет в груди, и Кагами до самого дома не может с ним сладить.

***

Конечно, это все ерунда: никаких мысленных приказов Кагами не отдает, люди не считывают его желания, все вокруг — совпадения, только и всего. По крайней мере, то, что рекламы по телевизору не становится меньше, когда он просит не гонять одни и те же ролики по пятому кругу, и вместо новостей не включают баскетбольную трансляцию, именно это и доказывает.

Рекомендованного врачом полноценного отдыха не выходит из-за чертовой физики, за которую Кагами берется после попыток изменить мир силой мысли. Он пытается, честно пытается запомнить все эти дурацкие законы и формулы, но, в конце концов, так и засыпает с учебником.

И только на следующий день, сидя над своим списком заданий, понимает, что лучше бы вчера отдыхал. В голове вертятся бесполезные обрывки знаний, которые никак не помогают найти правильные ответы, зато щиплет глаза и боль противно давит на виски, мешая сосредоточиться.

Кагами знает: провалит тест — лишится возможности играть. И повлиять на результат он никак не может. Сзади шуршит ручкой по бумаге Куроко — он явно не испытывает сложностей с решением задач, Фурихата на передней парте тоже что-то пишет, сгорбившись. Может быть, кто-то из них и помог бы с ответами, но учитель зорко следит за всеми, и обратиться к кому-то незаметно у Кагами бы не вышло.

— Я отлучусь на минуту, не вздумайте списывать! — Хасебе-сенсей поднимается из-за стола и скрывается за дверью раньше, чем Кагами успевает удивиться.

Да у него и времени на это нет: нужно быстро решить, у кого просить подсказку. Куроко знает материал лучше, зато с Фурихатой у Кагами один вариант.

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы шепотом позвать Фурихату, когда тот разворачивается сам, сует на край его парты записку с наскоро накарябанными ответами и снова возвращается к своему заданию.

Учитель приходит в класс сразу же, как Кагами списывает и прячет шпаргалку в рукаве.

На этом удача или что бы там ни было заканчивается. Кагами чувствует себя превосходно, но Рико и слушать ничего не хочет, говорит, чтобы на тренировку он приходил, когда будут готовы результаты рентгена. Если, конечно, они окажутся обнадеживающими.

— Но их только в понедельник можно будет забрать, — упрашивает Кагами.

— Значит, в понедельник и придешь, — Рико непреклонна.

Кагами готов переждать сегодня, ради профилактики, но терять почти неделю жалко.

— Ладно, приходи завтра, — смягчается вдруг Рико. — Но только если не будет недомогания. И никаких повышенных нагрузок.

— Спасибо, тренер!

***

Проверить собственное самочувствие Кагами решает этим же вечером. Один на один с Кисе они играют пару раз в неделю, да и то не регулярно; пропускать спарринг Кагами не собирается.

— Кагамиччи, ты травмирован? — спрашивает Кисе сразу же, как они встречаются на площадке.

— Куроко сдал?

— Нет, вообще-то Аоминеччи. Курокоччи сказал ему, что тебе заехали мячом по голове, и я думал, что ты не придешь.

— Ничего серьезного, — бурчит Кагами и, остановив мяч, принимается чеканить им по резиновому покрытию площадки.

— Может, тебе не стоит играть?

— Так боишься, что я тебя уделаю?

— Я боюсь, как бы тебе не стало хуже, когда я тебя уделаю, — усмехается Кисе. — До десяти?

Кагами кивает.

И, разумеется, переоценивает себя. Ничего не болит, так что списать поражение на травму не вышло бы, просто Кисе сегодня в ударе. Он уверенно держит мяч, оставляет за собой почти все подборы и забивает с любой позиции.

— Похоже, все-таки сильно тебе досталось, Кагамиччи.

Кисе приподнимается на носках, собираясь забросить решающий, десятый мяч с другого конца площадки. Мидорима, всегда хмурившийся, когда Кисе копировал его броски, волосы бы на себе стал рвать, если бы тот сейчас попал. Он, в общем-то, мог бы уже начинать — Кисе сегодня не промахивается.

И это означает, что Кагами продул с разницей в два мяча. Довольно обидно.

Кисе чуть подпрыгивает — все-таки роста ему не хватает, чтобы забивать трехочковые с такой позиции, не сходя с места. Мяч отрывается от его пальцев, описывает красивую дугу в воздухе, и, скользнув по кольцу боком, падает прямо в руки Кагами.

В следующие две секунды Кисе медлит, словно осечка оказалась уж слишком для него неожиданной, и Кагами сравнивает счет, а потом доводит его до победного в свою пользу.

— А тебе везет, — замечает Кисе.

— Просто ты лузер, — хмыкает Кагами.

— Играем еще, — говорит Кисе тоном, не терпящим отказа.

Кагами соглашается. Не потому, что Кисе расстроился взаправду — нет, уже через секунду тот смеется и заявляет, что лучше уж проигрывать в стритбол, чем серьезные матчи, а с ними у Кисе пока что все ладится. Просто послевкусие от победы странное, как будто проходишь стратегию, зная все секреты игры, и из-за этого угасает интерес.

Кагами не понимает, как работают эти его ментальные приказы. Одно он знает точно — Кисе бы не промахнулся сам. Поэтому Кагами хочет, чтобы тот взял реванш прямо сейчас — по-честному.

— Кисе-кун! — раздается вдруг девчачий голос, и Кисе бросает мяч Кагами.

— Две минуты, Кагамиччи.

Девчонку, стоявшую возле сетки, Кагами видит впервые. Это точно не Суоко — кажется, так зовут девушку Кисе. Или это предыдущую? Кисе меняет подружек как перчатки. Впрочем, Кагами до этого нет дела, ему хочется только поскорее возобновить игру.

Две минуты грозят растянуться на все десять. Кагами садится на скамейку, присасывается к бутылке с водой и вздыхает раздраженно: Кисе красуется перед девчонкой, размахивая руками и что-то бодро рассказывая, та смеется, кокетливо прикрывая рот ладонью. И это бесит. Кисе и так нужно уходить через полчаса, чтобы успеть на поезд, а он тратит время непонятно на что.

Словно почувствовав недовольство Кагами, Кисе прощается со знакомой и плюхается на скамейку рядом.

— Прости, Кагамиччи. Надо было вас представить. Это Кимико-чан. Королева школы.

— Хочет тебя в короли?

— Нет, просто с биологией помогает, — Кисе улыбается хитро. — И королевство в придачу.

— А как же Суоко?

— А, Суоко-чан… Так у нас с ней не серьезно было.

— У тебя хоть с кем-нибудь бывает серьезно? — Кагами не знает, зачем это сказал, зачем вообще полез. Но Кисе, похоже, смущается взаправду:

— Не знаю… Так получается всегда. С девчонками легко сначала, а потом оказывается, что я опять что-то сделал не так.

— Просто они липнут к тебе, а ты не ценишь.

— Хочешь сказать, я легкомысленный? — наигранно хмурится Кисе.

— Хочу сказать, что всем хочется внимания. А у тебя один баскетбол на уме. Впрочем, если бы у тебя что-то серьезное было, ты бы относился совсем по-другому.

— Я со всеми серьезен, Кагамиччи! — искренне возмущается Кисе. — Я же не виноват, что их вечно что-то не устраивает.

— Черт, я не твой психотерапевт, — усмехается Кагами. — Давай уже играть!

Он поднимается и идет за мячом. Все как-то неловко: и зачем завел разговор? Какое ему вообще дело до Кисе и всех его подружек? Но за время общения Кагами их столько перевидал, что невольно сочувствовал каждой новенькой — Кисе интересовал только баскетбол, у девчонок не было и шанса.

Впрочем, это Кагами тоже не касается, и он переключается на игру.

***

Несмотря на все заверения, что Кагами чувствует себя прекрасно, Рико все равно ходит за ним по пятам, словно боится, что стоит отвернуться — и он немедленно хлопнется в обморок. И упражнения навязывает легкие: почти все — из положения лежа. Кагами не нравится эта гиперопека, но он не возмущается: в конце концов, лучше так, чем вовсе пропускать тренировку.

В перерыве подходит Куроко, раскрасневшийся после игры первого состава против второго. Кагами думает, что сейчас и он начнет расспрашивать, все ли нормально и не появились ли у Кагами галлюцинации из-за нагрузок, но Куроко просто садится рядом. Вытягивает ноги, достает бутылку с минералкой и, сделав пару жадных глотков, спрашивает:

— Ты позвал Кисе-куна на нашу тренировку? Тренеру не понравится.

— Что? — вздрагивает Кагами. — Никого я не звал!

— Она говорила, что приготовила новую методику для нас, а если о ней узнают в Кайджо, она будет уже не новой.

Кагами только теперь замечает пристроившегося возле выхода из зала Кисе; тот машет в знак приветствия, значит, тоже заметил.

— Не знаю, чего он приперся, — цедит Кагами.

— Сходи узнай, а мне пора опять разминаться.

Кагами нехотя поднимается и идет к Кисе.

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? У вас разве нет занятий?

— Ваши тренировки смотреть интереснее. На наших чего я не видел? — простодушно заявляет тот.

— Тебя Хаякава послал, что ли?

— Ты недооцениваешь Хаякаву-сенпая, если бы он хотел пошпионить, пришел бы сам.

— Тогда чего?

— Просто скучно стало, — улыбается Кисе. — Захотелось прийти. А что, нельзя?

— Вообще-то нельзя, — говорит Кагами и тут же осекается: Кисе сникает, и хотя это он приперся сюда без спросу, виноватым чувствует себя почему-то Кагами. — Рико разорется, если тебя увидит.

— Ладно, ухожу.

Кисе подбирает пиджак, перекидывает ремень сумки через плечо и направляется к дверям. Кагами вздыхает глубоко — да что ж оно так нелепо все?

— Стой!

— Чего?

— Давай в виртуальный тир сходим, раз уж ты пришел, — предлагает Кагами. — Тебе ведь все равно нужно где-то убить время.

— А тебе разве не нужно еще сто раз поднять те гламурные розовые гантели? — усмехается Кисе.

Кагами тут же жалеет о своей доброте, но уже поздно.

— Скажу тренеру, что голова заболела. Жди в коридоре, мне нужно переодеться.

— Договорились.

***

Происходит что-то странное. И странность вовсе не в том, что Кисе продувает Кагами в тире и даже не возмущается — ладно, иногда ругается под нос, но зная, как Кисе загорается из-за проигрышей и стремится тут же во что бы то ни стало отыграться, это почти не считается. Странность в том, что они вообще торчат вот так в этом тире, словно приходят сюда каждую пятницу, а в остальные дни придумывают другие дружеские развлечения.

Слова «Кисе» и «друг» отказываются уживаться у Кагами в черепной коробке. Хотя ему и весело.

— Еще мороженого? — говорит Кисе, уступая автомат выстроившейся в очередь детворе. — И все-таки ты мухлевал, Кагамиччи, невозможно каждый раз выбивать двадцать из двадцати.

— Я просто крут, смирись, — хмыкает Кагами. — И мне мятное.

Кисе качает головой, но послушно лезет за деньгами. Кагами улыбается невольно: обыгрывать Кисе в автоматы совсем не так, как на площадке, во время решающих матчей. Азарт не меньший, но нет послевкусия от того, что выбил из турнира соперника, достойного пройти в финал. Пусть даже и выбил честно.

И сейчас Кагами действительно не мухлевал: на приборы сила мысли не действует, он уже убедился.

Внезапно его осеняет. Кисе топчется возле кассы, иногда поглядывая в его сторону, отворачивается, перебирая в руках мелкие монеты, а Кагами открывается вся забавность ситуации. Кисе ведет себя как влюбленный. Нелепо, совершенно непривычно — да, это именно она: де-мон-стра-ция. Кагами упрекнул его, что он несерьезен и ни о чем, кроме баскетбола не думает, а Кисе принял это как вызов, и теперь доказывает, что он мастер обхаживаний.

Кагами заставляет себя не рассмеяться. По-хорошему, нужно сказать Кисе, чтобы перестал валять дурака, но теперь уже Кагами интересно, как далеко этот придурок может зайти.

— А давай в кино сходим? — Кисе возвращается, протягивает ему мороженое и смотрит вопросительно.

— Сегодня поздно уже, — решает подыграть Кагами. — Давай завтра?

— Хорошо. Ты выбираешь фильм, с меня кола и попкорн.

— Можешь сам выбрать. В качестве моральной компенсации за сегодня.

— Не нужна мне компенсация! — возмущается Кисе. — Я еще отыграюсь как-нибудь!

— Разумеется. Когда научишься стрелять. А пока выбирай фильм.

***

Кагами даже не сомневается, что Кисе, с его любовью быть в курсе всего раньше других, выберет премьеру «Хоббита». Он не ожидал только, что желающих посмотреть бестселлер в первый же день показа будет целая толпа, и практически все удачные места разберут к их приходу. Последние, похоже, как раз собирается увести парочка, стоящая в очереди перед Кагами.

— Остаются только в последнем ряду или отдельные, — Кисе прижимает к груди стаканчики с попкорном и колой. Судя по голосу, он расстроен. — Можем следующего сеанса подождать.

— Он поздно, — вздыхает Кагами. К счастью, Кисе в своем актерском порыве не упорствует и взять билеты на места для поцелуев не предлагает.

Парочка подходит к кассе, парень сует деньги в окошко.

— Последний ряд? — громко возмущается девчонка. — Но оттуда же ничего не видно!

Парень быстро уводит ее подальше от очереди, Кисе провожает их взглядом и улыбается:

— Какое коварство! Но не удивлюсь, если что-то ему и обломится.

Им в итоге обламываются хорошие места, и Кагами благодарен находчивому пик-аперу.

Зал, ожидаемо, набит битком, и прямо напротив Кагами по закону подлости устраивается громила-фанат с бутафорскими эльфийскими ушами. Из-за которых Кагами почти не видно экрана. К счастью, отличным зрением доморощенный эльф не блещет, и до начала фильма умудряется поменяться местами с кем-то из сидящих ближе к экрану.

— Нам сегодня везет, — усмехается Кисе и ставит ведерко попкорна Кагами на колени.

— Да уж.

Кагами опять испытывает это странное чувство — словно он влияет на всякие мелкие события, осознавая это только задним числом. Но он до сих пор верит в совпадения, иначе бы на месте Кисе появилась Моника Белуччи.

Впрочем, вскоре он понимает, что без Моники гораздо лучше. С Кисе смотреть фильм весело, он безудержно комментирует происходящее, подражает то Торину, то Трандуилу, и Кагами едва сдерживает смех. И хотя к концу сеанса все смотрят на них так, словно в кинотеатр их больше никогда не пустят, выйдя в прохладный осенний вечер Кисе говорит:

— Надо будет повторить.

— Только в следующий раз никаких эльфов!

— На очереди — супергерои, — Кисе напрягает мускулы и рычит, кажется, изображая Халка.

Кагами опять ржет. И осознает, что легко согласился встретиться с Кисе снова. Наверное, они и правда могли бы подружиться, несмотря на то, что Кисе играет в «серьезные намерения». Потом, когда наиграется. Кагами нравится проводить с ним время.

— Хочешь, дойду с тобой до платформы? — спрашивает он.

На секунду по лицу Кисе пробегает удивление, но он тут же кивает согласно:

— Если у тебя нет других дел.

— Надо бы подышать перед сном, — отвечает Кагами. — Кстати, как королева? Не обижается, что в кино ты ходишь не с ней?

— Она по-прежнему помогает мне с учебой, — говорит Кисе так быстро, словно хочет соскочить с неприятной темы. — А у тебя есть хобби, Кагамиччи? Ну, кроме баскетбола.

Кагами задумывается. В последнее время он ничем особым не занимался — учился, тренировался, тусовался с друзьями.

— Видеоигры считаются?

— В них все играют.

— Значит, нет. Хотя в Штатах я серфингом занимался, очень любил.

— Скучаешь?

— Иногда.

— А я ни разу не катался, хотя у нас рядом Шичиригахама, там и сейчас много серферов.

— Я и осенью катался, — мечтательно говорит Кагами. — И по ночам. В холодной воде даже круче. — Он замечает, как внимательно Кисе слушает, и предлагает неожиданно даже для себя. — Хочешь, научу?

— Если мы из-за этого сляжем, нас убьют! — отвечает Кисе, но глаза его уже горят шальным азартом, и Кагами больше ни о чем не может думать.

— С меня горячий кофе. Много кофе. Соглашайся!

— Ладно.

— Завтра?

— Завтра не могу, съемки. Давай послезавтра? В девять, встречу тебя на станции.

— По рукам.

Домой Кагами возвращается в приподнятом настроении. Похоже, ему предстоят одни из лучших выходных за последнее время.

***

Кисе явно не привык вставать так рано по воскресеньям, он отчаянно сдерживает зевки и старается не отставать от Кагами. Как он и говорил, на Шичиригахаме полно народу даже ранней весной, а сегодняшний день балует теплом и солнцем. Несмотря на это, Кисе лезть в воду не торопится, отговариваясь тем, что еще не привык к снятому напрокат костюму. Кагами оставляет его на берегу, а сам идет в воду, дожидается лайнапа и штурмует волну. Оказывается, это все равно, что на велосипеде кататься — однажды научившись, никогда не забудешь, и он победно кричит, выкатывая на пик.

— Давай сюда! — машет он Кисе. — Ветер пока отличный!

Тот нехотя входит в воду, держа доску под мышкой, и ежится. Кагами подплывет к нему, и Кисе бормочет:

— Я скорее умру, чем привыкну к этой холодине.

— Только не говори, что сдаешься, не попробовав!

— Я этого не говорил, — Кисе шумно выдыхает и садится по шею. Кагами ждет, что он с воплями выбежит на берег, но Кисе осматривается по сторонам:

— Не так уж холодно. Ну, что мне делать?

— Тут канал. Греби на лайнап, даже не устанешь.

— А теперь еще раз для тупых, — весело щурится Кисе.

— Просто повторяй за мной.

— Легко!

Кагами надеется, что у Кисе получится; ему так здорово сейчас — с влажным ветром, гладящим щеки, с бьющей в лицо мелкой моросью и ощущением полной свободы, которой хочется делиться. И делить. Но он помнит, что сам твердо встал на доску только после нескольких недель тренировок, поэтому вовсю пользуется внезапно выпавшим шансом тряхнуть стариной.

— Пока просто старайся удерживаться на воде, — бросает он, а сам снова встает на ноги.

Кисе смотрит, как он ловит волну, лежа на своей доске, а потом говорит:

— Значит, это называется лайнап?

Кагами открывает рот, собираясь рассказать ему немного о терминах, да так и замирает. Кисе играючи вскакивает на доску и въезжает на пик. Он даже продерживается несколько секунд, прежде чем волна становится пологой.

— Я сделал это, Кагамиччи? Сделал? — вопит он, выныривая.

— Сделал! — ошалело отвечает Кагами. Ему кажется, что для Кисе вообще не существует пределов, если уж он даже это смог скопировать.

— Давай еще! — радуется тот, и Кагами встает на доску. — Кто дольше простоит, тот платит за второй кофе!

Они катаются до полудня, пока позволяет ветер, а потом сдают инвентарь и идут в кабинки для переодевания. Кисе в своей застревает надолго, у Кагами уже начинает урчать в животе, а тот все не выходит. Красоту он там наводит, что ли?

— Эй, ты не уснул? — не выдерживает Кагами.

— Я молнию не могу расстегнуть, — отвечает Кисе. Голос его дрожит.

— Твою мать. Открой дверь.

Кагами заходит в кабинку и закатывает глаза: этот идиот полчаса мучился, мог воспаление легких за это время подхватить. Он легко вытягивает попавшую в молнию ткань, дергает за язычок, и Кисе неловко выпутывается из рукавов. Плечи и грудь у него в мурашках, даже кожа — какого-то синеватого оттенка, и Кагами не дает Кисе сразу надеть футболку. Сперва сворачивает в жгут полотенце и принимается растирать ему спину.

— Тебе согреться нужно, прежде чем на улицу идти.

— Хорошо, — шмыгает носом Кисе и упирается ладонями в спинку кабинки, чтобы Кагами было удобнее.

«Удобнее» — очень двоякое слово, Кагами как раз-таки не слишком удобно торчать столько времени в кабинке с другим парнем, но он чувствует ответственность за Кисе. Сам ведь втянул его в это.

— Ты знаешь, из тебя вышел бы классный массажист, — бормочет тот, пока Кагами разгоняет ему кровь щипками.

— Штаны снимай, пока яйца не отморозил, — бурчит он.

— Ты волнуешься за мои яйца? — смеется Кисе и ловит ком одежды, который Кагами бросает ему, выходя из раздевалки.

Уже через минуту они греются в прибрежном кафе. Глаза у Кисе припухшие и красные — нанырялся вдоволь, — и лицо еще бледное, но Кагами подозревает, что выглядит не лучше.

— Я не думал, что это так круто! — Кисе счастлив, словно уже выиграл Интерхай, хотя еще недавно косплеил отмороженного умирающего лебедя. — Теперь обязательно буду кататься! Можем даже еще приехать, пока тепло.

— Я-то уж точно приеду, — улыбается Кагами. — Не баскетболом единым…

— И выпьем за это, — Кисе поднимает стаканчик с кофе, и Кагами с удовольствием с ним чокается. — Кстати, совсем забыл.

— Чего? — Кагами смотрит, как тот роется в сумке с вещами, вытаскивает оттуда что-то и протягивает ему.

— Недавно наткнулся на распродажу. Я и себе купил, с Дюрантом.

Кагами берет из его рук чехол для телефона.

— Ого! С Леброном!

— Нравится? — спрашивает Кисе.

— Офигенно! Спасибо!

— Не за что.

Он отворачивается и смотрит через стекло на тех немногих, кто еще пытается серфить на уже побитой ветром волне. Кагами смотрит на него, взъерошенного и раскрасневшегося в тепле, и думает, что меньше всего ожидал разделить одно из главных своих увлечений с Кисе. Есть в этом что-то непривычно волнующее, ведь никто, кроме Кисе, даже не знает о его старом хобби. Хотя он и сам не рассказывал, но сейчас, представив, что позвал бы Куроко, Кагами понимает, что тот повертел бы пальцем у виска и напомнил бы, что Рико сделает из них чучела, если они заболеют после таких развлечений.

Кисе пьет кофе и улыбается, и Кагами улыбается в ответ.

Уже ложась спать ночью, он вспоминает про подарок и укладывает телефон в чехол. Рассматривает изображение Леброна, звериную ухмылку, с которой тот забивает данк, а потом машинально пишет Кисе: «Как ты? Не знобит?»

Ответ приходит незамедлительно. «Все хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Кагамиччи!»

«Спокойной ночи!», — отправляет Кагами и замирает, пялясь на экран мобильного. Вся эта неделя — тир, кино, серфинг и подарок-сюрприз — слишком напоминает настоящее начало отношений. Переписка перед сном вписывается в схему идеально. Актер из Кисе что надо, если, конечно… Нет, Кагами не хочет думать, что Кисе не играет, хотя сегодня, на пляже тот вел себя предельно искренне и непосредственно. Пожалуй, более настоящего Кисе Кагами не смог бы представить, даже если бы захотел.

Но это просто бред. Только не Кисе, любимец девчонок, звезда школы. Кагами переворачивается на спину, вглядываясь в лицо Леброна на чехле. А что, если он не просто подстегнул Кисе проявить умение быть серьезным в отношениях? Что если его подсознание сработало так, что сперва Кисе решил, что эти отношения нужно с ним завести?

Кагами лежит с этой мыслью до утра, вспоминая, как уже не спал из-за Кисе — в другое время и по другой причине. И так до конца и не определяется — он виноват в неожиданном желании Кисе подружиться, или это тоже совпадение. Слишком уж их много в последнее время.

***

— Что бы ты сказал, если б узнал, что кто-то может управлять другими людьми силой мысли?

— Я бы сказал, что этому кому-то пора завязывать с просмотром фантастических фильмов, — Куроко разворачивает бенто и смотрит на онигири так, словно они живые и сейчас выпрыгнут ему прямо в лицо.

— Но человеческий мозг почти не исследован, он работает всего на двадцать процентов...

— От трех до одиннадцати в редких случаях. Ты увлекся биологией, Кагами-кун? Это как раз кстати, нам скоро сдавать по ней реферат.

Кагами спешно принимается за свой обед. Конечно, глупо было заводить этот разговор с Куроко. Так же, как глупо будет признаваться ему, что первогодки сбежали с крыши, потому что Кагами захотел посидеть там с Куроко вдвоем.

Но еще сложнее будет признаться во всем Кисе. В лучшем случае тот посмеется, а потом начнет издеваться: мысли заставит читать или угадывать номерки в лотерее. В худшем — просто не поверит. А если у него все это и правда серьезно… Кагами не хочет думать.

Он находит идеальное на первый взгляд решение — просто не встречаться с Кисе. И повод как раз есть. Кагами так и пишет в смс: «Прости, сегодня не играем. Реферат по биологии», прибавляет в конце пару грустных смайлов и действительно собирается заниматься весь вечер.

Поэтому когда Кисе возникает на пороге его квартиры с кучей распечаток под мышкой, удивляется Кагами искренне.

— Курокоччи дал адрес, — объясняет Кисе. — А Кимико-чан столько материала мне оставила, что на десять рефератов хватит. Я подумал, тебе пригодится.

— Да… спасибо…

Кагами не знает, что делать, поэтому просто впускает Кисе и забирает у него бумаги.

— Сам ты долго провозишься, а я быстро печатаю. Вот увидишь, вдвоем за час управимся.

С этим Кисе, конечно, перегибает. Но печатает он и правда быстро, Кагами только и успевает подсовывать ему листы с выделенным материалом. И реферат перестает пугать объемом и перспективой просидеть над ним полночи.

Решив сделать перерыв, Кагами заваривает чай, а вернувшись, обнаруживает, что Кисе все еще строчит на ноутбуке. Почти не смотрит ни на клавиатуру, ни на лежавшую рядом страницу конспекта, только сосредоточенно прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Кагами останавливается за его спиной. Он в растерянности: если Кисе играет, то явно переигрывает. Помощь Кагами не требовалась, и эта настойчивость даже пугает. Особенно если Кагами виноват в ней сам.

Решение приходит внезапно, и Кагами не успевает даже испугаться. Все просто: если Кисе разыгрывал спектакль, то должен быть какой-то предел, что-то, чего он не стал бы делать, даже ради желания что-то доказать Кагами или кому угодно.

— Передохни, — Кагами облокачивается на спинку крутящегося стула, Кисе отрывает пальцы от клавиатуры.

— Я почти закончил, осталось сноски сделать...

Он разворачивается, глядя на Кагами с каким-то игривым задором. А потом Кагами наклоняется, и Кисе целует его. Легко прижимается теплыми губами, обнимает ладонями щеки, и вдоль позвоночника прокатывается волна электрического тока. Кагами до последнего надеялся, что получит в глаз. Что Кисе рассердится или признается в своем шоу одного актера.

Поцелуй — желание Кагами, его способ проверить силу мысли. Кисе не знает об этом, и Кагами запоздало охватывает паника.

— Кагамиччи?.. — Кисе смотрит удивленно, когда он отшатывается. — Прости, я…

— Нет, ты прости, — бормочет Кагами, больше не зная, что сказать.

Губы горят огнем, во рту все еще перекатывается вкус одеколона Кисе, и в этом даже что-то есть. Если не считать того, что Кисе, как робот, отзывается на мысленные приказы Кагами.

Он пытается сформулировать отказ, но, видимо, слишком много думает о том, как это приятно, потому что Кисе целует его снова, неторопливо и нежно проезжается языком по губам. Кагами не может его оттолкнуть. Он даже пошевелиться не может. И не хочет.

— Ого, уже так поздно, оказывается, — Кисе косится на часы. — Доделаешь сам, ладно? Там чуть-чуть осталось.

Кагами кивает и как во сне провожает его до двери, говорит «конечно» в ответ на «увидимся», а когда Кисе уходит, бессильно сползает на пол. Кажется, сам того не желая, он натворил дел. И совершенно непонятно, как их теперь исправлять.

***

— Небольшой ушиб, да и тот наверняка прошел, — говорит врач. — Считай, что тебе повезло.

Впору радоваться, но Кагами надеялся, что снимок покажет что-то. Изменения мозга, из-за которых его друг считает, что влюблен в него.

Он пересказывает диагноз поджидавшему за дверью Куроко, и тот улыбается:

— Отлично, Кагами-кун! Значит, сможешь тренироваться в полную силу, а это хорошо, ведь в понедельник у нас товарищеский матч с Кайджо.

Кагами едва не подпрыгивает на месте. Матч с Кайджо означает, что он увидит Кисе уже через несколько дней, хотя «никогда» было бы предпочтительнее.

К счастью, Кисе к товарищеской встрече тоже относится серьезно: постоянно тренируется с командой и пишет грустные сообщения о том, как его там гоняют. Кагами плюсует ему совершенно искренне: Рико считает победу в этой игре отличным заделом перед грядущим Интерхаем, поэтому в Сейрин несладко приходится всем и каждому. Кагами даже не пытается воздействовать на нее — он и сам не прочь выиграть этот матч.

О том, что с Кисе нужно объясниться, Кагами вспоминает в ночь на понедельник, когда по привычке не может заснуть от волнения. Сказать перед игрой — не вариант, такое за пять минут не обсудишь. Потом? После проигрыша Кисе будет расстроен, неизвестно, как повлияет на него признание Кагами.

Он так и не засыпает до утра, раздумывая, что же делать. А перед школой их встречает Кисе.

— Плохо выглядишь, Кагамиччи. Опять перенервничал?

Он даже выглядит обеспокоенным, но Кагами-то знает, что сейчас Кисе думает только о победе.

— Нет, просто никак не мог придумать, чем успокаивать тебя, когда вы продуете.

— Не беспокойся, — улыбается Кисе. — Я для тебя уже приготовил вариант.

— Так мы идем, или вы еще побеседуете? — фыркает Хьюга.

Кагами вздыхает и идет следом за всеми. Разговор подождет — сначала игра.

Которая становится невероятно сложной, как только Кагами понимает — он не может усмирить мысли. И из-за этого Кайджо теряют очки. Он должен заполучить мяч, и Накамура тут же выпускает его из рук. Остальные накидываются на товарища после того, как Сейрин забивает, а Кагами отчаянно пытается не думать о чужих промашках. Он хочет играть в честный баскетбол, другой ему не нужен.

Но у него не выходит. Случайно желая выгодных позиций для сокомандников, он вынуждает игроков Кайджо ошибаться. И замечая это — не может играть сам.

— Что с тобой, Кагами-кун? — спрашивает Рико, усадив его на скамейку. — Плохо чувствуешь себя?

— Нормально, — Кагами старается не смотреть на площадку, хотя бы так игра идет без его участия.

— Ты с начала матча всего два данка забил.

Это подстегивает. Кагами должен взять себя в руки ради самого себя.

— Выпусти меня обратно, тренер!

Рико хмурится и смотрит так, словно пытается просканировать его и выявить неполадку. А потом неуверенно кивает.

Без Кагами Кайджо почти сравняли счет, и Кисе подмигивает, уводя мяч у него из-под носа. Он поймал кураж и безо всякой ментальной ерунды.

Кагами играет против него: если сосредоточиться на Кисе, можно забыть об остальных игроках. Тогда шансы у всех будут равными.

Вот только обыграть Кисе честно Кагами не успевает — мысли бегут впереди него, Кагами просто не хочет, чтобы Кайджо забивали, и мяч, брошенный Кисе, не долетает до кольца.

— Да что такое! — хмурится тот.

Кагами закрывает глаза. Он не мастер думать о нескольких вещах одновременно, но есть одна мысль, которая разом перечеркивает остальные. Он целовался с Кисе. Сейчас, когда они в контактной борьбе, это воспринимается по-новому. Кисе рядом, Кагами слышит его запах, чувствует жар влажной кожи и сбивчивое дыхание. Он должен отобрать мяч, но делает движение на секунду позже.

Кисе приносит Кайджо очки. После этого все окончательно разлаживается.

— Кагами-кун, я тебе три раза пасовал! Что с тобой? — спрашивает Куроко.

Кагами не знает, что с ним. Он не может так играть. Он не справляется.

Сейрин проигрывает. Кайджо с ором обнимаются, Кисе прыгает выше всех, а Кагами без сил падает на скамейку. Перед глазами марево, и он не с первого раза слышит Рико, хотя та и кричит во все горло:

— Кагами, что это было? Вы с Куроко сто раз разыгрывали комбинацию на тренировке!

Кагами только мотает головой, в ушах звенит безжалостное «проиграл». Подвел и себя, и команду. И он не может объяснить, почему это произошло. Рико отстает, явно поняв, что сейчас внятного ответа не добьется. Это означает только, что потом она с него три шкуры спустит.

— Это из-за Кисе-куна? — неожиданно спрашивает Куроко.

Кагами встряхивает головой, осматривается. Рико что-то втирает Хьюге, остальные переговариваются между собой, готовясь благодарить команду-соперника. Куроко никто не слышит.

— С чего ты взял? — резко спрашивает Кагами.

— Нетрудно было догадаться. Вы много времени теперь проводите вместе, и он как-то допытывался, есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь увлечения.

— Леброн — твоя идея?

— Леброн? — Куроко с интересом смотрит на чехол мобильного и едва заметно улыбается. — Нет, я сказал Кисе-куну, чтобы о таких вещах он спрашивал у тебя. Но он, видимо, тоже заметил, что ты вечно хватаешь телефон жирными руками.

— Ничего я не хватаю! — вспыхивает Кагами. — И вообще — при чем тут чехол и то, что мы сегодня проиграли?

— При том, что наверняка трудно играть против человека, когда у вас… такие отношения.

— Да какие? — цедит Кагами.

Куроко молчит и даже не смотрит красноречиво, но Кагами за него отвечает на свой же вопрос.

— Послушай, нет у нас ничего с Кисе…

— Кагами-кун, пойми, никто не против, и тебе не нужно оправдываться. Просто это не должно сказываться на твоей игре.

— Да я не знаю, почему так играл, но точно не из-за того, что ты подумал. У нас ничего нет, мне вообще плевать на Кисе!.. — Кагами осекается.

Он не сказал это слишком громко, никто даже головы не повернул. Но они уже на построении, и Кисе стоит напротив. И смотрит выразительно. А после официальной церемонии тут же разворачивается и уходит, не обращая внимания на оклики сокомандников.

— Ничего нет? — уточняет Куроко.

Кагами с секунду стоит как вкопанный, а потом срывается с места.

***

Он не хотел обижать Кисе, и теперь жалеет, что не нашел способа сказать о своем «даре» и его последствиях раньше. Зато это нужно сделать сейчас, потому что… потому что Кагами действительно не плевать. Не в том смысле, в котором думает Куроко, просто Кисе… это же Кисе. Как без него?

Он находит Кисе в туалете, тот только что умылся и теперь пытается выдернуть бумажное полотенце, но то рвется в мокрых руках.

— Помочь? — спрашивает Кагами.

— Да, пожалуйста, — Кисе на него не смотрит.

Кагами сует ему полотенце, ждет, пока тот закончит, старательно подбирая в уме слова. Те, как назло, не желают складываться во что-то, кроме банального «извини». Но говорить не приходится, Кисе вдруг поворачивается, улыбаясь:

— Не расстраивайся, Кагамиччи. Это был всего лишь дружеский матч. Еще успеешь поплакать, когда я сделаю тебя на Интерхае!

— Не задавайся, — тут же вскидывается Кагами. — Сегодня я был не в форме, но в следующий раз…

— Да-да, конечно, ты раскатаешь меня. Посмотрим-посмотрим.

— Ты не злишься? — уточняет Кагами, глядя в спокойное лицо Кисе. Слишком спокойное для человека, по чувствам которого сейчас, по идее, проехались катком.

— А должен?

Кагами сглатывает нервно: черт, почему это так сложно? Просто сказать о своей проблеме, когда Кисе рядом, готов слушать. Но хочет ли слышать?

— Мне показалось…

— Меня не так просто обидеть, Кагамиччи. И то, что ты скрываешь все от Курокоччи — это нормально. Я тоже никому не рассказывал.

— Скрываю?..

Договорить Кагами не успевает: Кисе тянется к нему и целует, сперва робко, потом крепче. Краем сознания Кагами понимает, что должен приказать ему остановиться, но это не срабатывает, потому что об этом он думает слишком мало. Гораздо больше — о теплых губах Кисе, вкусе банановой жвачки и чуть покалывающей щетине на чужом подбородке: в прошлый раз Кисе побрился, а перед матчем, видимо, не успел. А еще — о холодной стене под спиной и горячих ладонях, безуспешно пытающихся пробраться под куртку. В конце концов, Кагами ловит их, сжимает в своих и целует Кисе в ответ. Тот выдыхает, обжигая лицо и шею, а потом спрашивает тихо:

— Хочешь, угощу тебя мороженым? Компенсация.

Кагами хочет сказать, что не нужна ему компенсация, но только кивает, облизывая и без того мокрые губы.

***

Кагами не знает, почему в дополнение к мороженому идут посиделки в его квартире. Он сам не свой, когда Кисе предлагает что-то; он соглашается, думая только о том, что хочет поцеловать Кисе еще. Сейчас Кисе мог бы развести его на что угодно, но тот, к счастью, ограничивается только походом домой.

— Я приму у тебя душ? — спрашивает он. — После игры не успел…

— Ладно. Полотенце в шкафчике возьми, желтое такое.

— Ага, вижу.

Кагами думает, что ему тоже нужно в душ. И не только потому, что он не успел помыться после игры. У него стоит с той самой минуты, как Кисе поцеловал его в туалете. Это ужасно неловко, не говоря уже о том, что некомфортно.

Когда он возвращается, кое-как справившись с буйством гормонов, Кисе поправляет влажные волосы перед зеркалом, держа в руке подтаявшее мороженое. Зеленый фруктовый сок уже натек ему на пальцы.

— Футболку измажешь, — предупреждает Кагами, и Кисе оборачивается.

— Ты вовремя, еще чуть-чуть, и у нас будет вода вместо мороженого.

Он перекладывает палочку в другую руку и облизывает пальцы. Кагами думает, что нужно надеть футболку, но вместо этого подходит к Кисе, и тот проводит липкими пальцами по его груди. Легко, едва касаясь, но по коже бегут мурашки. Кагами боится дернуться, боится случайно спугнуть Кисе или сделать что-то не так.

Он вообще ни черта не понимает, как надо. Прикосновение повторяется, более влажное — Кисе облизывает липкую полосу, оставленную пальцами, а когда поднимает голову, Кагами ловит его губы. Сладкие, мягкие губы.

Кагами мокрый от волнения и пота, хоть опять беги в душ, а Кисе жмется к нему, не разрывая поцелуя, и утягивает за собой на диван. Кагами сжимает его в неудобном захвате, и осознает, что он не один тут едет крышей — Кисе тоже потряхивает, и он твердый, вжимается в бедро…

Наверное, это и отрезвляет, вынуждает отодвинуть на задний план желание избавиться от штанов и всей одежды Кисе. Кагами отстраняется с трудом и бормочет прямо Кисе в рот:

— Погоди…

— Что-то не так, Кагамиччи? — Кисе смотрит удивленно, а от его руки, замершей у Кагами в паху, все тело пробирает щекотной вибрацией.

— Да… Точнее, нет… Мне просто нужно… Я должен…

— Если ты никогда раньше не делал этого, то ничего страшного…

— Да нет же! — Кагами усилием воли отпихивает его и садится, поджав ноги. — Ты не понимаешь. То, что мы делаем… ты этого не хочешь.

— Разве? — Кисе смотрит на свою вздыбившуюся ширинку, потом опять на Кагами. — А по-моему, очень хочу.

— Это потому что так вышло. Я случайно пожелал, и теперь ты в меня влюблен.

Кисе хмурится, прикладывает прохладную ладонь к его лбу и качает головой:

— Температура нормальная. Значит, бреда быть не должно.

— Да выслушай же! — Кагами отводит его руки, сжав запястья, и проговаривает скороговоркой: — Мне попали мячом по голове. И с тех пор все, что я думаю, сбывается. Ну, вернее, не все, но если я хочу, чтобы люди что-то сделали, они сразу же делают. Правда, иногда не совсем четко выходит. Я не хотел, чтобы ты на меня запал, я просто подумал, что ты бы вел себя совсем иначе, если бы серьезно в кого-то влюбился, а оно сработало так, что этим кем-то оказался я.

Кисе молчит так долго, что Кагами собирается пощелкать пальцами у него перед глазами. А потом вдруг принимается ржать.

— То есть ты серьезно считаешь, что я в тебя влюблен, потому что ты мне приказал, Кагамиччи?

— Да, считаю! Что в этом смешного?

— Ничего, — Кисе отворачивается, продолжая трястись от смеха.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так далеко зашло, потому что это нечестно по отношению к тебе, но раньше сказать не получалось…

— Подожди. Помолчи, — Кисе затыкает ему рот ладонью. — Ты говорил, что девчонки ко мне так и липнут.

— Угу.

— Я сам давно это заметил. А когда ты сказал, я решил проверить — смогу ли так же легко склеить парня. И смог, — усмехается Кисе. — Прости, что на тебе ставил опыт, я сам не ожидал, что получится.

— Ты… ставил опыт?!

— Ну да, — Кисе виновато пожимает плечами. — Так что можешь не переживать, что ты чего-то там пожелал, я не влюблен. А то, что ты сказал про мысленные приказы — это какая-то ерунда, Кагамиччи. Без обид.

— Без обид, — машинально повторяет Кагами.

Кисе быстро одевается, прощается и уходит. Кагами возвращается в спальню, думая, что должен радоваться. Удобно ведь все получилось, хотя Кисе, конечно, самовлюбленный козел, раз решил именно на нем тестировать свою неотразимость. Но это все равно лучше, чем те, другие эмоции, такие искренние и в то же время — навязанные.

Только на душе отчего-то паршивее некуда.

***

Вместо ожидаемой взбучки Рико решает устроить просмотр записи матча с Кайджо.

— У них почти полностью сменился основной состав, — говорит она. — И мы оказались не готовы. Но в следующий раз мы будем во всеоружии.

Дальше идет долгое и нудное обсуждение нереализованных моментов, большинство из которых — на совести Кагами, и теперь, со стороны, особенно отчетливо видно, как он безбожно облажался. Впрочем, Рико его не пилит, просто указывает на промахи в атаке и обороне и объясняет прописные, в общем-то, истины. Которые Кагами прослушивает, засмотревшись на игру Кисе. У того уже не просто идеальное копирование, а самый настоящий стиль, собранный из всевозможных финтов. Кагами восхищают эти плавные, выверенные движения, даже несмотря на то, что он ничего не смог противопоставить Кисе тогда. Неужели он всегда теперь будет так играть? Точнее, не играть, а только и пытаться не испортить игру соперника. Если да, то Кагами готов сколько угодно раз удариться головой снова, лишь бы тупая способность прошла!

Рико выключает запись и даже не попрекает Кагами тем, что он ворон ловил, остальные бурно обсуждают увиденное.

— Пронесло, — вздыхает Хьюга, когда они выходят из кабинета. — Я думал, она рвать и метать будет.

— Я надеялся, что обойдется, — вяло бросает Кагами.

— Это не значит, что не буду я, — скалится тот. — На следующей тренировке пасы отрабатываете, пока не сдохнете.

— Конечно, сенпай, — кивает Куроко и тянет ошарашенного Кагами в сторону. — Кагами-кун, ты не видел Ниго?

— Он в кабинете биологии, — машинально отвечает Кагами.

— Я знаю. Я сам отношу его туда до начала занятий и забираю перед уходом.

— А чего тогда спрашиваешь?

— Я делаю так с тех пор, как тебе попали мячом по голове, и я не совсем понимаю, почему.

Куроко смотрит внимательно, словно ждет от Кагами ответа на незаданный вопрос, но Кагами только неуверенно качает головой.

— Ты ведь хотел бы, чтобы он пореже попадался тебе на глаза, не так ли, Кагами-кун?

Кагами открывает рот. И закрывает. Ошалело моргает с пару секунд, а потом утаскивает Куроко в дальний конец коридора.

— Ты что, веришь, что я так могу? В смысле, хочу — и люди делают, что я хочу?

— Я понял кое-что, когда мы смотрели запись. Присмотрелся к твоей реакции на ошибки игроков Кайджо, потом вспомнил, о чем ты меня спрашивал на днях, кое-что сопоставил — и, пожалуй, да. Я тебе верю, Кагами-кун.

Кагами шумно выдыхает и прислоняется лбом к холодной стене.

— Черт, Куроко! Я думал, у меня крыша едет. Там, на игре только и старался не желать, чтобы они мазали или теряли мяч. Хотел выиграть честно, а в итоге ни на чем не смог сосредоточиться…

— Я так и понял.

— Что мне делать? Может, рассказать кому-нибудь? Врачу? Это ведь должно лечиться!

— Кагами-кун, я не уверен, что об этом стоит рассказывать, — серьезно говорит Куроко. — В кино такими способностями обычно интересуются всякие тайные службы. Ты ведь не хочешь загреметь в лабораторию?

Кагами смотрит на него ошалело. Нет, разумеется, он не хочет в лабораторию. Он хочет, чтобы баскетбол снова приносил радость. Хочет выиграть Интерхай. И чтобы все было как раньше, но это, похоже. вряд ли.

— Я так и думал, — Куроко ободряюще хлопает его по плечу. — Никому ни о чем не говори. А с твоей игрой мы что-нибудь придумаем. И пожалуйста, больше не заставляй меня прятать Ниго, в кабинете биологии чучело кошки, оно ему не нравится.

Кагами смеется: впервые со вчерашнего вечера ему чуточку легче.

***

По дороге домой он много думает о том, что сказал Куроко. И приходит к выводу, что раз Куроко поверил ему, значит, с Кисе все вышло именно так, как Кагами и решил. Странно, что тот завел волынку про опыт, возможно, просто хотел сохранить лицо. Но так или иначе, Кагами виноват, что Кисе ввязался в это, и должен хотя бы извиниться. Поэтому звонит тому сразу, как приходит в квартиру.

— Эй, Кисе, сыграем сегодня? — признаваться, что хочет просто поговорить, Кагами неловко, а от спаррингов Кисе никогда не отказывался.

— Прости, Кагамиччи. У нас на следующей неделе товарищеский матч с Сейхо, так что я в рабстве у команды.

Виноватых ноток в тоне Кисе, впрочем, нет, и это на памяти Кагами первый раз, когда Кисе извиняется неискренне.

— А просто пройтись не хочешь?

— Мне после тренировки сразу в агентство нужно. В другой раз, ладно?

— Ладно.

— Я позвоню.

Трубку Кисе вешает первым. Кагами убирает телефон в чехол и идет готовить обед. Нет ничего странного в том, что Кисе занят, но все равно непривычно. В последнее время он всегда первым предлагал встретиться, и это стало чем-то повседневным — регулярно видеться. Но, в конце концов, то, чем они занимались до того, как Кагами признался — ужасно неловкое дело. Возможно, Кисе нужно свыкнуться с тем, что он на самом деле ничего такого не хотел.

Кагами тоже пытается свыкнуться. Впрочем, он даже толком не понимает, чего именно хотел — до Кисе он иногда представлял, как будет целовать кого-то, трогать вот так, зная, что все можно. Обычно это были девушки — актрисы или модели из рекламных проспектов. В том, что Кисе тоже модель, есть что-то забавное. Кагами роется в кипе проспектов на журнальном столике, находит тот, что Кисе когда-то всучил ему, сказав, что раздал такие всем друзьям. На нем Кисе в стильных шмотках — не сравнить со школьной формой или спортивной одеждой, — и сразу будто другой человек. Свое дело делает и ретушь: чем дольше Кагами вглядывается, тем острее понимает, что вчерашний Кисе, только вышедший из душа, или тот, что сидел с ним в кафе после серфинга, гораздо красивее этого глянцевого образа. Настоящий.

Кагами смотрит на проспект и как наяву ощущает едва уловимый запах мыла, дыхание, щекочущее подбородок, и горячее, крепкое тело: он никогда прежде не обнимал никого так. А теперь приходится плотно сжимать колени — бесконтрольный жар вспыхивает внизу живота, вынуждает член неудобно выгнуться, натянув трусы.

Кагами переводит взгляд на стол и все видит как сквозь лупу: газетные заголовки, испачканную вилку, ухмылку Леброна на чехольной картинке. Ему страшно шевелиться, потому что кажется, будто можно спустить от любого движения.

Такое с ним впервые. И это уж точно не спишешь на новообретенные мистические способности.

***

Кисе не перезванивает. Кагами не звонит ему тоже — не потому, что не хочет: хочет, еще как! Просто Хьюга сдерживает обещание и на каждой тренировке гоняет всех до седьмого пота. Рико только поддерживает его энтузиазм, и домой Кагами приползает в таком состоянии, что сил нет не то что играть с кем-либо — даже подрочить перед сном не всегда удается.

А когда получается — перед глазами Кисе. Кагами не думает о нем специально, он по привычке не думает ни о чем в такие моменты, но Кисе появляется перед мысленным взором сам. Он всегда одет, но иногда смотрит как-то особенно — Кагами раньше и не замечал у него такого взгляда, или не присматривался просто, — а иногда облизывает перепачканные мороженым пальцы. И Кагами кончает, кусая в исступлении губы, а потом вырубается и спит без снов.

В пятницу, поглядев на измотанных подопечных, Рико разрешает провести обычную тренировку. После которой к Кагами подходит Куроко:

— Не хочешь поиграть сегодня, Кагами-кун?

— Еще? — хмурится Кагами. — Мне кажется, я приму твой пас, даже если меня разбудить посреди ночи!

— А вот у сенпаев не всегда получается играть как прежде, — сбавляет тон Куроко. — Хотя они и очень стараются.

— Думаешь, это из-за меня?

— Я уверен, что ты не делаешь это специально, Кагами-кун, но если так получается, ты должен научиться это контролировать.

Фурихата целится в корзину и промазывает с позиции, с которой попал бы даже однорукий карлик. Кагами тяжело вздыхает: Куроко прав, с этим нужно что-то делать.

***

— Смотри, если я скажу тебе не думать о белом слоне, о чем ты будешь думать? — Куроко размеренно чеканит мяч.

— О белом слоне, — немного подумав, отвечает Кагами.

— Начинай, — Куроко отдает ему пас, и Кагами забивает данк.

Потом Куроко перехватывает мяч и заносит его в корзину. Кагами думает о слоне, Куроко удается увести у него целых четыре очка, но потом Кагами втягивается и отыгрывает, накидывая Куроко три очка сверху.

— Видишь, это просто, — говорит тот. — Ты играешь инстинктивно, тебе не нужно просчитывать каждый шаг, ты и без этого можешь забивать.

— Но я не смогу думать о слоне постоянно, каждую игру. Я рехнусь.

— Слон — это просто пример, Кагами-кун. Ты точно так же можешь думать о том, какой прием провести и кому из команды отдать пас.

Кагами обдумывает его слова и улыбается. Как все, оказывается, просто.

— Играем еще, — говорит он, решив пока что остановиться на слоне.

И не замечает, в какой момент игры с Куроко начинает вспоминать, насколько по-другому было с Кисе. С Куроко соперничество ненастоящее, они скорее репетируют будущее взаимодействие, притираясь к финтам друг друга. С Кисе была борьба, которая кипятила кровь. Кагами только теперь понимает, насколько ему этого не хватает.

— Что такое, Кагами-кун? — останавливается Куроко.

— Ничего.

— Ты проигрываешь мне десять очков. Ты снова боишься, что я начну ошибаться?

— Да нет же! — Кагами дышит сбивчиво, пытаясь понять, когда успел опять утратить контроль над игрой. — Это другое… не важно.

— Все, что мешает тебе играть, важно, Кагами-кун.

— Ладно, — Кагами идет к скамейке, достает полотенце из сумки и вытирает вспотевшую шею. — Это из-за Кисе. Я рассказал ему про то, что могу делать мысленно. И он не поверил. Даже ты поверил, а он нет.

— Я не сразу поверил, — напомнил Куроко.

— Но он должен был!

— Потому что вы вместе?

— Мы не вместе! Вернее, мы как раз поэтому были вместе! Я как-то повлиял на Кисе, и он увлекся, а когда я объяснил — он не поверил.

Кагами морщится от того, как отчаянно это прозвучало. А Куроко спокойно отпивает воды из бутылки, закручивает крышку и садится.

— Знаешь, Кагами-кун, это, скорее всего, не мое дело, но я уже сказал, что все, что мешает тебе играть — важно…

— Говори уже.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что Кисе-кун спрашивал у меня про твои увлечения?

— Угу. А потом купил чехол…

— Да. Только это было до того, как тебя ударили мячом. Не скажу точно, но недели за две до этого.

Кагами часто моргает, переваривая информацию. Та крутится в мозгу рассеянными фрагментами и никак не хочет выстраиваться в цельную картину.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у него это давно? — Куроко кивает. — И я никак не мог повлиять на него? — Снова кивает. — Но он сказал, что опыт на мне ставил!

— Опыт?

— Ага. Проверял, работает ли его неотразимость только на девушках, или на парнях тоже.

— После того, как ты сказал, что его увлеченность — результат игры твоего подсознания?

— Да.

Куроко молчит, а у Кагами трясутся руки. Его всего колотит, потому что внезапно становится ясно, как это все выглядело для Кисе. Они почти в кровати были, и тот что угодно мог бы сделать, но одного точно не собирался — признаваться в каких-то там опытах. Кагами и сам-то с трудом себя остановил — боясь, что Кисе не простит, когда узнает правду.

А правда… Нет, Кагами не хочет верить в это, версия с экспериментом гораздо убедительнее, хоть и обиднее. Это же Кисе, он актер и тот еще придурок иногда.

И он бы наизнанку вывернулся, чтобы исправить последствия такого «эксперимента», а не отмалчивался, словно это его все происходящее задело.

— Давай еще поиграем, Кагами-кун, — отвлекает от мыслей Куроко, и Кагами соглашается.

До самого вечера он думает о белом слоне.

***

На смс Кисе не отвечает, но Кагами думает, что в два ночи тот уже спит.

Когда Кисе не отвечает и утром, Кагами решает, что тот занят. Мало ли, у кого какие дела по субботам. Да и короткие сообщения не то, что Кагами нужно сейчас. Он должен увидеться с Кисе, чтобы во всем наконец разобраться.

Только на подъезде к Канагаве, Кагами понимает, что даже не в курсе, где Кисе живет: он был тут всего раз и помнит только дорогу до Шичиригахамы. Кисе, естественно, не встречает его на вокзале: магия желаний сбоит в самый важный момент.

Кагами проделывает знакомый путь. Сегодня холодно и ветрено, серфить Кагами бы не решился, хотя несколько смельчаков оккупировали знакомый спот. Кагами наблюдает за ними, ежась в насквозь продуваемом свитере — на этот раз он не проверял погоду, выскочив из дома. Даже купленное в кафе какао не греет. Можно было бы там и остаться, в тепле, но здесь, пусть и холодно, лучше дышится и думается. О всяком.

О том, что он упустил по глупости, хотя Кагами считает это скорее замедленной реакцией. Он ведь даже не рассматривал вариант, что у Кисе это может быть всерьез. И не поверил бы, скажи тот сразу. А теперь уже Кисе не поверит. Нелепо и неловко. Если бы можно было хотя бы поговорить с ним…

— Скажи, что ты не собираешься туда лезть, Кагамиччи!

Кисе прячет руки в карманы куртки, а шею — за высоким воротником. И хмурится.

— Конечно нет, я же не дурак!

Кагами вскакивает, задевая стаканчик, и какао проливается на песок. Кагами плевать. Ему слишком много нужно сказать Кисе, и он не знает, с чего начать.

— Тогда я спокоен, — улыбается тот. — Давно не виделись.

— Я писал тебе вчера! — отмирает Кагами. — И сегодня. Ты не ответил. И не звонил.

— Прости. Сестра мне нового агента нашла, кажется, у меня будет куча контрактов.

— Ты не рад?

Кисе пожимает плечами и смотрит на взлетающих над волнами серферов с завистью:

— Свободного времени и так немного, а будет еще меньше.

— Ты можешь отказаться. Это же твой выбор, в конце концов.

— Ты прав. Все всегда — мой выбор.

— Как опыты над друзьями?

Кисе отворачивается, бросает небрежно:

— Да ладно, Кагамиччи, не говори, что до сих пор злишься! Уж только не после твоего «контроля мыслей»!

— Почему ты пришел сюда?

Кисе упрямо поджимает губы:

— Не знаю. Гулял?

— И часто ты здесь гуляешь?

— Какая разница?

— Я очень хотел с тобой встретиться, — Кагами наконец вынуждает его посмотреть на себя. Кисе хмурится.

— Ты не вынуждал меня прийти, — неуверенно говорит он.

— Не вынуждал. И все остальное — тоже не вынуждал. Но я правда могу влиять на людей, спроси Куроко, он мне верит.

Кисе вымученно улыбается:

— Ладно, если я скажу, что я все делал, потому что ты на меня повлиял, мы закроем тему?

— Нет. Потому что это не так. Не знаю, может, то, что я тогда подумал, как-то подстегнуло тебя решиться, но это был твой выбор.

Кисе моргает непонимающе, а потом глубже засовывает руки в карманы, словно слои теплой одежды могут отгородить его ото всего на свете.

— Значит, это был твой эксперимент? И как, весело было? Ты мог бы сказать раньше.

— Я мог бы вообще не говорить, — бурчит Кагами. — Мне совсем не хотелось говорить тогда. Но я подумал, что если я просто влияю на тебя, ты никогда не простишь…

— Постой, — Кисе снова хмурится. — Что значит, тебе не хотелось говорить?

— То и значит. Ты мне нравишься. Но я думал, что не нравлюсь тебе, что это просто мои мысли…

Договорить Кисе ему не дает. Сжимает в ладонях лицо, судорожно выдыхает в рот. Кагами поднимает руки — то ли обнять, то ли оттолкнуть — да так и застывает. Кисе скользит кончиком языка по его нижней губе, чуть прикусывает и отодвигается.

— Допустим, я тебе верю. Раз уж Курокоччи верит…

— Может, договорим где-нибудь, где потеплее?

— Можешь пожелать, чтобы мои родители ушли из дома? — хитро улыбается Кисе.

Кагами думает о супермаркете и закончившемся стиральном порошке.

***

— Странно, они ведь никуда не собирались, — говорит Кисе, убедившись, что в квартире никого.

И тут же прижимает Кагами к входной двери и лезет под куртку.

— Давай хоть в комнату зайдем, — бормочет он. — У тебя руки ледяные!

— Я знаю неплохой способ согреться, — объявляет Кисе.

— Я не буду пить, Рико засечет завтра, даже если уже выветрится.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду другой способ.

Кисе выскальзывает из его объятий, на ходу скидывает кроссовки и идет в комнату. Кагами остается на месте — он понимает, что Кисе имеет в виду. И больше ни черта не понимает, кроме того, что мучительный жар в паху мешает связно думать.

— Что, ты этого не хочешь? — спрашивает Кисе из комнаты, и в желудок Кагами будто снежный ком проваливается. Только не снова — расходиться, объясняться.

— Хочу, — он добредает до Кисе на ватных ногах, и тот улыбается понимающе:

— Не волнуйся, Кагамиччи. Это мое решение.

— Да нет, я просто… никогда раньше, — севшим голосом говорит Кагами.

— Я тоже. И торопиться не будем. Иди уже сюда.

Кагами чувствует, как сильные пальцы давят ему на затылок, как пропадает сладость банановой жвачки с губ Кисе, когда Кагами обводит их языком; он чувствует возбуждение Кисе, и оно чертовски быстро передается ему.

Он отстраняется, стягивает с себя свитер и отшвыривает в дальний угол. Туда же вскоре летит остальная одежда — его и Кисе, и тот прижимается к Кагами, тяжелый и горячий. Кагами осторожно гладит его по спине, и Кисе обнимает его крепче. Так, вблизи, его ресницы кажутся длиннее, а глаза — больше, ярче, блестят так, будто Кисе пьян без выпивки.

— Тремся как малолетки, — усмехается тот.

— Как малолетки, говоришь? — Кагами обхватывает твердый, побагровевший член Кисе ладонью. Накрывает разом, от того, что невозможное, настоящее, происходит прямо сейчас, но даже лучше, чем Кагами мог пожелать. Кисе стонет, вжавшись лбом ему в плечо, а потом тащит в кровать.

Кагами так и не отпускает его член, просто иногда убирает ладонь и трется о него своим, замечая, как Кисе против воли закрывает глаза. А потом, так и не открыв, обхватывает кулак Кагами вокруг обоих членов, сплетает пальцы с его, сжимает туже. От этого, а еще от того, как Кисе гладит его по спине, все внутри Кагами сводит тугим узлом, и выдох замирает на губах. Он вздрагивает всем телом раз, другой и кончает, чувствуя, как судорожно выгибается под ним Кисе. Кагами валится на него, не обращая внимания на мокрую лужу под животом, и сквозь шум в ушах слышит:

— Рета, помоги разобрать пакеты!

Кагами поднимается на руке и смотрит в широко распахнутые глаза Кисе.

— Сестра, — одними губами бормочет тот.

— Про сестру ты ничего не говорил, — хмурится Кагами.

Кисе виновато поджимает губы, взглядом показывая «сделай что-нибудь».

— Рета, я забегу к Юки-чан на пару минут, у нее мой заказ, — раздается из коридора, а затем хлопает дверь, и Кагами наконец выдыхает.

А Кисе ржет, запрокинув голову.

— Серьезно, как ты это делаешь? Это же прямо магия какая-то!

— Даже не пытайся понять, — отвечает Кагами. — Скопировать у тебя все равно не получится.

— Да я и не собирался. Просто хочу быть уверенным, что это не твои проделки, если промахнусь по кольцу или решу сделать тебе минет.

— Эй, я бы никогда так не поступил!

— Шучу. К слову, Юки-чан сестре косметику достает, и они какое-то время провозятся, но нам бы лучше убраться до ее прихода.

— Постой, ты сказал «минет»?

— В душ, Кагамиччи! — смеется Кисе.

Секунду назад Кагами сам хотел это предложить. А еще — попросить Кисе никому не разбалтывать о его способности. Теперь же все его мысли заняты белым слоном.

***

На Интерхае Сейрин и Кайджо встречаются в отборочном туре. Идут последние секунды четвертой четверти, счет на табло равный, и главная задача Кагами — забить. Они с Кисе много шутили накануне, придумывали способы утешить друг друга после проигрыша, постель в них была неизменной приятной составляющей. Но сегодня Кагами работает на победу. Он думает только о ней. Как и Кисе.

Хьюга пасует Куроко, тот уходит от Накамуры и отдает мяч Кагами. Табло неумолимо отсчитывает секунды, Кагами быстро проходит к кольцу, пытается обмануть Кисе приемом с вращением, но тот успевает выбить мяч у него из рук. Они борются, не давая друг другу места для маневра, и в итоге оба теряют мяч. Тот отскакивает обратно на середину площадки, прямо в руки Накамуре.

— Кисе, пасуй Кисе, быстрее! — орет Хаякава.

— Прости, Кагамиччи, — Кисе проскальзывает вперед и выходит на идеальную для броска позицию. Это конец.

«Не проиграть, не проиграть», вертится в голове у Кагами, и он бросается наперерез мячу раньше, чем успевает сообразить, что вообще делает. Кисе выставляет руки, чтобы принять пас, Накамура специально подает высоко, чтобы не перехватил Куроко. Кагами вклинивается перед Кисе, загораживает его.

Мяч летит Кагами прямо в голову, увернуться он уже не успевает. Он слышит финальный свисток, а потом мир знакомо затихает.


End file.
